It Can’t Rain Forever
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Finished Mar. 5] First part in the "Colors of the Past" series!
1. Default Chapter

It Can't Rain Forever  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Writer note: This is the first part of the "Colors of the Past" series, which occurs after the "Before the Fact" series.   
  
Circa-1948.  
The beautiful orange sun rose over Cape Suzette. Kit Cloudkicker bolted up on his bed to the sound of the old SeaDuck's new engines. He sprang from the bed, and ran to the open window of his bedroom.  
"Hey, Kit! Get down here! I'm ready to go!" Molly shouted out the pilot window of the Duck.  
Kit groaned. Molly was so eager to learn to fly. She'd waited a long time to turn sixteen, making Kit fulfill his promise he'd teach her how to fly.   
Kit rushed down the stairs to the pier with his pajama shirt still on. "Molly, turn off the engine!" he yelled.   
"What? I can't hear you!" Molly yelled back, shrugging.   
"TURN OFF THE..." The engine died before he could reach the end of the sentence. "Molly, what are you doing?" Kit demanded as Molly climbed out of the Duck. "I told you when we leave for Barlow today I'll give you your lesson."  
"I know. I just couldn't wait." Molly's eyes sparkled as they walked back to Higher for Hire. Kit threw his arm around her.  
"I know you can never wait. I know how it feels, but - trust me - it is worth the wait to get the controls."  
  
Something was stirring in Kit's bed. The covers moved. All the sudden, a girl popped out from under the covers. She had shoulder-length, silky brown, and gray-green eyes. She was wearing a long violet nightgown. The girl glared around the room for Kit, but her husband was no where to be found.  
"Kit!" she called, walking towards the bedroom door.  
"Down here in the kitchen, babe" she heard from below.   
The girl climbed down the stairs slowly to the kitchen. Kit was at the stove cooking a scrambled egg for Molly. He turned to see his wife.  
"Morning, beautiful."  
"Good morning, Guinna! ((pronounced Goo-nah))" Molly greeted with a sunny smile.   
"Good morning, Molly. Hey Kicker." Guinna sat down at the table next to Molly. Kit went over to his wife holding the frying pan and kissed her on the cheek. He scrapped the egg out of the pan onto Molly's plate then returned to the stove.   
"What do you want for breakfasts, Guinna?"  
"Just toast" she replied, staring at the tabletop as though it could help her composure.   
Kit looked harder at his wife. "Are you positive? I can always cook you something."  
"Yes." Guinna nodded.   
"I'll take another egg!" Molly announced, shoving the last piece of scrambled egg in her mouth.  
Wildcat walked in the kitchen with a bagel in his hand. "Hey everybody."  
"Morning Wildcat" they all said at the same time.   
"I found this under the seat on the Sea Duck. Can I have it?"  
Kit laughed to himself. "Sure Wildcat, if you like stale bagels."   
"I do!" With that, he champed down on the bagel as Kit poured more egg on Molly's plate.  
Guinna watched in horror at all the food. She suddenly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. That got everyone's attention. Kit rushed over, and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Guinna, are you all right?"   
A couple minutes later, the door opened with Guinna staggering out. "I'm all right. Just got a little ill when I saw all that food."  
"If you're sick, I should stay home." Kit helped to the couch in the next room. "You may need to go to the doctor."   
She smiled lop-sidedly. "I'll be fine. I probably just caught a bug. You need to deliver that cargo today, or we'll lose the Spare Equipment account."  
He looked at her with all the concern in the world, but knew she was right. "Okay, I'll go. Maybe Molly should stay here though."  
"Huh?" Molly went wide eyed in surprise.  
Guinna laughed at her sister's expression. "No, she's waited all week for her flying lesson to Barlow. She should go. Besides, Wildcat will be here."  
"All right, Gigi." Kit grinned. He loved calling her Gigi because he knew she hated it. "I'll go, and bring ole' Molly with me. You are the boss after all."  
"I forgot to call Shawn" Molly said, running to the office and grabbed the receiver.  
"She is absolutely crazy over that boy." Guinna laughed.  
"I always see them on the pier a little too close" Wildcat said.  
"The boy better not hurt her or I will hurt him" Kit said, his eyes darkening.  
Guinna shook her head, laying a land over his. "You sound just like a brother, Kit. Too over protective."  
"I promised Becky that I'd take care of Molly the way she would have. I never go back on my word."  
"Don't I know. You said you'd come back to me when you went to war..." she paused, noticing the sudden forlorn look on Kit's face when she mentioned 'war'. "...and you keep your word."  
"I always will." Kit walked to the office where Molly was talking to her boyfriend. "Time to go, Molly."   
Molly frowned. "Okay. Bye Shawn. I love you."  
They all walked out to the pier.  
"The Duck is all fueled up and ready to go, Kit."  
Kit nodded. "Thanks Wildcat." He took Guinna's hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
"Will you stop worrying!" She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Yes, I'll be all right. Busy doing a lot of work."  
With that, Kit kissed his wife on the lips then ran into the Duck as Molly started it.  
"Bye Wildcat" Molly shouted.  
"Bye Mollycat."  
"Bye Guinna. I love you."  
"Back at ya, Kicker."   
Kit taxied the plane, took off and disappeared beyond the cliffs of Cape Suzette.  
  
"Guinna" Wildcat called, strolling into the office. Guinna looked up from her paper work, and smiled.   
"What is it, Wildcat?"   
He thumbed behind him. "Can I go to the hardware store? I need to pick up a new part for my invention."  
"Of course, you can. I'll be just fine here."  
"Even with you being sick?"   
Guinna rolled her eyes. If only they knew... "I'm not sick anymore." She stood up, and walked him out to the dock. "You go on."   
"If you say so, Ma'am" Wildcat replied, saluting. "You are the boss." He walked off.   
Guinna sighed, and returned to the office. She knew she was definitely cared for with everyone's concern over her. It wasn't time to reveal her secret she'd been keeping for weeks. It was too precious to just blurt out. She laid a hand on her stomach unconsciously as she thought. She was about to sit back at her desk when footsteps caught her ear. She sighed again. *Probably Wildcat coming back to get his wallet. He always forgets something when he leaves.* She turned, but found it wasn't the friendly mechanic. Guinna's eyes widened instantly in fear at the towering figure before her. The voice made her stomach curl as the figure spoke menacingly.   
"Hello Guinna..." 


	2. Part 2

Writer's note: Here's more! lol. I'm enjoying revamping this fic! I'm actually re-writing most of it though.  
  
To Brianna: it's cool to find someone who's read my series! I wrote this series almost four years ago, so yeah, my writing skills have gotten way better and I'm glad about that :) Thanks for reading!  
  
***  
  
Around seven o'clock that night, the Sea Duck landed at Higher for Hire's dock. Kit had called in early to check up on Guinna, but there was no connection over the two-way radio. He dismissed it as the radio being turned off. What awaited them was a nightmare. Kit found it strange that Guinna hadn't come out to greet them like she always did.   
"Kit, look" Molly said, pointing to the front door. It was wide open.   
Kit's pace hastened, and made it to the door in moments. His mouth hung low as he took in the damage of the office. The desk had been turned over, the walls sliced, and the radio and phone cords pulled from their sockets. He stood frozen at the site.   
"Mother of pearl" Molly murmured upon seeing the damage. "What happened?"  
"Guinna" Kit mumbled then broke out into a run through of the building. "Guinna! Guinna, where are you!" he called desperately. He ran up stairs to their bedroom. Empty as the rest of the building. He finally noticed note lying on their bed, and snatched it up.   
  
It read:  
  
Dear Keet Cloudkeeker,  
It is me, the amazing Don Karnage. I have come back for more revenge on you. I want you to met me thirty miles north of New Fedora tomorrow. I have taken your now wife for guarantee that you come. Keep your eye on that beautiful Molly. She is quite a young woman now, yes no? Join me tomorrow or you will never see your Guinna again..................Don Karnage  
  
***  
  
Guinna awoke with a throbbing headache. She sat up slowly holding her head, feeling with her other hand a cot under her. It was dark where she was. All she could see was a light filtering from down a narrow passageway. *What happened ?* she thought. *Where am I ?* Footsteps started to come near her getting louder and closer. A door creaked opened, and lamplight shone in her cell.   
"What do you want with me?" Guinna demanded, shielding her eyes from the sudden light. The light was turned lower, and a silhouette of a wolf stood two feet away from her. The figure stepped closer, grasping her arm.   
"You know what I want, Guinna."  
"Don Karnage, do not lay a finger on me." She jerked her arm away. "I thought you would never come back."   
He crouched down in front of her, waging his finger. "Never say never."  
"What do you want with me?" she whispered again in disgust.   
"You are bait for your wretched husband, and a prize for me."  
Guinna's eyes blazed with an anger she hadn't felt in years. "You will not harm Kit! He knows better not to step in any trap set by you!"  
"He may have years ago," a sly grin slit Karnage's face, the light flickering off his gleaming teeth. ",but I trust he will be rusty in his tactics."   
"No, he won't be" Guinna replied defiantly, shaking her head.  
Karnage shrugged. "Either way, I have a choice for you. If you chose to join me, I will let you live and you can share in my endless riches. If you do not, you will feel the same wrath I have for your Keet Cloudkeecker. No pressure. You don't have to answer me right now."  
"Even if I have my answer?"  
"Oh no," he waged his finger at her once more. "I could guess your answer at the moment, but think about my offer. You could have a change of heart."  
Karnage stood up, taking the lamp in his hand. He walked out the cell, and closed the door. The lock clicking shut made Guinna's nerves jump. She laid down on the cot with a tears in her eyes, a hand holding her stomach. *Oh Kit, I know you'll come for me. Please be careful.*  
  
***  
  
Back at Higher for Hire...  
Molly heaved at the constant footsteps coming from the second floor. Kit had been pacing for hours in his and Guinna's bedroom. After she found him clutching the disturbing note Karnage left, he shooed her out the room and locked himself inside. Wildcat walked in the living room with a forlorn expression wearing on his face.   
"I'm sorry, Mollycat. I didn't know that darn Karnage would come back and take Mrs. Guinna. He hadn't been here since...forever!"  
Molly turned to him with a warm smile. "You are not to blame, Wildcat. None of us ever figured Karnage would be back." She laid a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.   
"I hope Kit can get her back." Wildcat lowered his head.   
"He will." Molly looked up the stairs almost in secret worry for her brother. "I think I'll go talk to him."  
  
Kit paced back and forth in his room so hard the wooden floor was softer where he stepped. Thoughts of Guinna helplessly being taken from their home flowed hastily through his mind. No telling what Karnage was doing to her. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of his wife in the clutches of -that- madman. Kit stopped suddenly, wallowing in his anger and dread. Not someone else...not Guinna...  
He swung at the air, knocking a lamp off the dresser in the process. It shattered to pieces on the floor. Kit plumped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. The tears finally broke from his eyes.  
Molly peeked in. She stood deadly still at the sight of him in such angst. He hadn't been like this since...she stopped. The war was not a good subject to think of right now.   
"Kit" Molly murmured, gaining the courage and walking up to him.  
"What Molly?" came a harsh reply.   
"How are you going to get Guinna back?"  
Kit looked up at her, his cheeks tear stained. "I don't have any idea. Look at me," he said standing ", the great Kit Cloudkicker. Ace of the sky. Air Pirates beware. It's all a big joke now. I can't even go save my own wife!"  
There was a pause between them. All Kit's misery turned Molly's solemn exterior to anger. She stomped her foot. "This isn't the Kit Cloudkicker I remember. I remember the Kit Cloudkicker who didn't care if air pirates got in the way of someone he loved. You always beat the air pirates. You did even more than that when you went to war!" He flinched at the horrible word. Molly leaned down inches from his face. "You can do it, Kit. You can get Guinna back."  
He stared at her long and hard and motionless. Molly saw hope seeped back in his eyes. His brain clicked sudden. Kit started across the room in long strides to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Molly hurried to catch up with him.   
"I'm going to go save my wife."  
"Wait for me!"  
Kit stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and held her back. "Molly, you can't come."  
"Why not?"   
"I can't put your life in danger too. It'll be easier for me to get in Karnage's lair by myself, if he's still there. I want you and Wildcat to go to Shawn's house."  
It took a moment for the words to sink in, but Molly nodded in disappointment.   
"Okay, I'll go."  
Kit's mouth twitched with what could of been a smile. He patted her shoulder. "Good girl." He disappeared on the dock. Molly stood in her place at the stair as Wildcat walked in.  
"He's leaving!"  
"Yeah, I know." They heard the engines of the Stargazer, Guinna's plane, roar on. "All he needed was some convincing." 


	3. Part 3

Alissa- Are you a writer on the Unoffical Kit Cloudkicker site? B/c I think I recognize your name! I wasn't going to re-write the whole fic, but it seems that's what's happening! lol. Yeah, I'm definitely doing the whole series over again...all eight fics. Yikes, that's a lot :D  
  
VenusTheGoddess- To answer your question, Guinna is the Italian version of Guinevere. A contestant on Hollywood Squares was named that; that's where I got it from :D   
  
***   
  
The sun had rose letting in a thin beam of light into the dim prison cell. The door flung open, and clattered against the stone wall. Guinna heard but had no desire to face anyone. She laid still, pretending to sleep.   
A large hand grasped her shoulder, and shook her. "Wake up!" Guinna turned her head to find a giant dog over her. "On your feet!" When she ignored the order, he pulled her up and dragged her from the cell.   
Guinna was lead down the long, rock-edged hallway to a circular room. She heaved with frustration at the arrogant sight of Karnage seated proudly behind an oak desk on a red velvet armchair.   
"Guinna, my dear, come in" he greeted blithely. He waved a hand to the chair set in front of his desk. "Sit." She obeyed. "Leave us, Bull." The guard disappeared into the hallway.   
"What have you done, Karnage?" Guinna asked, a knot of dread balling in her stomach.   
"You make a hasty decision that I have done something when I have not...yet" he replied with a sly smile. "You were always one to jump to conclusions."  
"Well, I know you have a trap set for Kit."  
"Do not mention that name in my chambers!" Karnage stood instantly, and slammed a fist against his desk. Guinna cringed, hoping she didn't just push him to a point of violence toward her. But Karnage stared straight into her tense face then calmly sat down. "I have summoned you here to talk about us."  
"Us?" Guinna almost laughed. "There is no us."  
Karnage leaned forward, placing elbows on the desk top and clasping his hands together. "Maybe not the way you and that rancid bear is. But we are so much more. You have no clues what we could accomplish together. I have more to offer than just my fabulous self."  
Guinna whirled her eyes in annoyance at the statement. "And what would that be?"  
"I have more treasure than you can imagine."  
"I could care less about treasure."  
"I can make you're dreams come true."  
"Yeah, stealing and killing have always been my dreams" Guinna retorted with a sarcastic bite.   
Karnage grinned, standing and stepping behind her chair. Guinna tensed again as he lay hands on her shoulders. "You have a small amount of time left to think about my offer. Bull!" The giant dog reappeared instantly. "Take Mrs. Guinna back to her cell."   
Guinna was lugged back to her dim cell. The door clicked shut, and she fell back on the cot feeling the urge to take a knife and run it through something - preferably Karnage.   
Several minutes later, the door opened again.   
"What does Karnage want now?" Guinna blurted out as she sat up.   
The pirate was in front of her in no time with his hand covering her mouth. Guinna looked at him in surprise.   
"Shush! Do you want us to get caught, Gigi?" the pirate whispered.   
Guinna blinked once, twice, then slipped her hand into his. "Kit, you're here."  
Kit smiled. "Here for you. Come on. We need to hightail it." He peeked into the hallway. Empty. They stuck close to the rock-edged wall headed towards the secret passage Kit knew of. A familiar voice was heard coming near them.   
"Quick. In here." Kit pulled her into an open room. Guinna had no time to protest.   
"Kit, we're stuck in Karnage's chambers!" she murmured.   
Kit peered around. Karnage was getting closer. He was off-struck for a moment, but a sudden smirk fell on his face. "I have an idea."  
Guinna cocked her head. "What would that be?"   
"Stand behind the desk. I'll take care of the rest." Guinna watched Kit pulled out a silver pistol from a holster under his coat. She could guess what he had in mind.   
She waited behind the desk as the footsteps become more near. She glanced down, and a name on a piece of paper caught her interest. "Captives in sector 4B: Kay Ashner, Rebecca Cunningham..." She swallowed hard, wanting to say something but the footsteps had stopped in front of the room. She quickly slipped the paper in her skirt pocket.   
Karnage walked in, and came to a halt at the sight of Guinna. "Hello Karnage."  
Kit stepped out, holding the pistol at Karnage's temple. "So grateful that you could join us, Karnie."   
"Cloudkeecker" he hissed, moving for his sword at his side.   
"Don't even think about it." Kit grabbed the sword, taking it quickly from him. "Can't have you defending yourself, can we?"  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
"Good question" Guinna said lightly, looking at Kit.   
Kit nodded. "We're going to do something to you that you've done to us more times than can count."  
Guinna walked up to Karnage. "Prepared to be kidnapped, Karnie." 


	4. Part 4

Writer note: I didn't have to re-write this chapter as exstensively as the rest so far. Maybe it's just my mood right now. I haven't been in much of a writer's mood lately.   
  
Brianna- Yeah, I have two different series: Colors of the Past ((older Kit and Guinna)) and Before the Fact ((younger Kit and Guinna)). They were one series and still catagorized like that on the Unofficial Kit Cloudkicker homepage because that was before I split the fics into two different series.   
  
***  
  
Silence held in the air for many moments until broken by Karnage's shear laughter. "You two dimwits think you can get away with kidnapping me?"  
Guinna moved from her place behind the desk. "It'd be a very interesting story for the newspapers. Besides, even if you call for help or try something stupid, my lovely husband will blow your brains all over the floor."  
"And I won't think twice about shooting you. It would actually be my pleasure."  
They situated their positions to move: Guinna in front with Kit holding Karnage from the back with the pistol aimed at his head. Guinna checked the hallway - empty. She gestured to Kit to follow her. They slipped down the hallway to the secret passage to a deserted landing bay. Karnage was surprisingly cooperative. Kit made note, and keep in mind that he'd try something sooner or later. The Stargazer was in sight when they heard yelling from behind. Guinna glanced back.  
"Dang it! I knew something would go wrong!"  
"We haven't been stopped yet, Gigi! Get to the plane!" Kit carefully flung her the keys, and she hightailed it into the plane to the cockpit. Kit was hauling Karnage in when the plane roared on, but also a group of air pirates were approaching - swords raised high.   
"The pirates are coming! Gigi, get us out of here!"   
"I'm getting as fast as this baby can!" she yelled back in panic. She maneuvered the Stargazer out of the bay, taking off. But, the pirate planes were smaller and took off right behind. The pirates immediately started firing at them.   
"Kit! I can't get them off my tail!"  
Kit finished binding Karnage with thin, yet secure cords from the cargo hold, and rushed to the cockpit. "I'm going out my board to try and stop them."  
Guinna's eyes widened in horror. "NO! Kit, you're not a kid anymore!"  
Kit leaned close to her, and spoke with all seriousness. "I know what I'm doing."  
Guinna stole a long glance at him, understanding that she could not stop him. "I love you."  
"Back at'cha, babe."   
With that, he kissed her on the cheek and ran to the cargo hold. Karnage observed curiously as Kit slipped out on his old airfoil from a hidden compartment.   
"If you may happens to depart out there - which I know you will - and leave Guinna a widow, don't worry, I will take her as mine."  
"You know, Karnie, I don't need your gab right now" Kit replied, securing his tow rope.   
"Guinna will be mine" Karnage watched carefully, a sly smirk crossing his face. He knew where to hit. "...and what about that young Molly..."  
SMACK! Karnage fell to the floor, unconscious. Kit glared with deadly persistence at the still body with a slight grin. He'd always wanted to do that. But, he remembered his mission instantly as bullets twanged off the side of the plane. He opened the cargo hold, held tight to the tow rope, and let himself be pulled out into the air. He went to work dodging bullets and dissembling plane engines. He only crashed two planes before clawing his way back to the Stargazer. Three pirate planes remained.   
Closing the cargo hold, Kit dragged Karnage to the cockpit to keep an eye on him.  
"Kit?" Guinna said, without looking back.   
"I'm all right, Gigi" Kit replied. He smiled at her deep sigh of relief.   
Guinna glanced back to see their old adversary unconscious on the floor. "What happen to Karnage?"  
With a shrug, "He got on my nerves. Do you want me to take over?"  
"No, I can handle this. We're not far from the New Fedora coastline." In fact, New Fedora had just come in sight. The three following pirate planes were gaining on the Stargazer's tail again. Guinna grabbed the two-way radio. "Stargazer to coast guard."  
"Come in Stargazer. You're in view."  
"We have air pirates on our tail and can't shack them off. Please get us some help before they crash us."  
"Roger that Stargazer. We'll be right there."  
As the Stargazer flew closer to the coast, a reign of bullets were shot at the remaining pirates. In moments they disappeared into the ocean. Kit hung out the window, and gave a yelp of joy.   
Guinna smiled, taking the radio again. "Thanks coast guard."  
"Just doing our job" came the reply, and the Stargazer flew on pass New Fedora.   
"Kit, now you can take over."  
"Great flying, Gigi" Kit said, climbing into the pilot seat. That received a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thanks. Great cloudsurfing, Kicker."  
"Thanks, beautiful."   
  
***  
  
"Why did Kit say to call Shawn over?" Wildcat asked, looking over this coffee cup.  
Molly looked up rather startled.   
"I have no idea. He was so worried about Guinna, he told me to call Shawn over to protect us if anything happens" Molly lied, pouring some more milk in her cereal.  
"I'm glad you called me over." Shawn grinned.  
The Stargazer could be heard landing just then. "Sounds like the Stargazer. I'll go check" she said, creeping away from the table. She didn't want to face Kit after she lied.  
  
***  
  
Kit landed the Stargazer as softly as he could. Guinna was curled up in sleep in the navigator's seat. He looked longingly at her. She looked like so peaceful, as if no danger had come upon her just hours before. He thought he may of lost her forever. If he did, he would of lost himself. Guinna had become his everything, and knowing she was safe gave him all the relief in the world.   
They had moved Karnage in the cargo hold the rest of the way home after he'd awaken and started protesting - a gag placed over his mouth.  
"Guinna, wake up, babe. We're home" he said, gently touching her shoulder.  
"We are?" she asked, opening her eyes.  
Kit smiled, nodding. "Want me to carry you inside?"  
"No" Guinna laughed, shaking her head. "You'll brake your back carrying me."  
"Naw, you're as light as a feather" he said, kissing his wife.  
She stood up. "What do we do with Karnage?"  
Kit rolled his eyes, and heaved. "We relax first then drag that slime bucket to jail."  
Wildcat and Shawn walked out to greet the couple. Molly was hiding somewhere around the area.  
"Kit, you got Guinna back" Wildcat said, helping Guinna from the pilot door and giving her a hug.   
"I got her back safe and sound." Kit jumped out after her. "Where's Molly?" he asked.  
"She said she was coming out here to meet you" Shawn said.  
Kit nodded then halted. "Wait a second. I told her to go to your house, Shawn."  
"You did?" Shawn cocked his head. "She called me yesterday and said I could stay the night."  
"Oh no. That girl is in deep trouble" Kit said, lowly. "Shawn go find her."  
He saluted. "Yes, sir."  
"Wildcat, help Guinna inside. I have some business to take care of."  
They walked into the building as Kit went back into the plane through the cargo hold now Karnage was still tied up leaning against the side of the plane. Kit strolled up to him and knelt down.   
"So, Karnie, you comfortable? I hope not. I'm going inside for a while, but I'll be back later. You stay put."   
Karnage just looked on. He was acting weird. Usually Karnage would be trying to escape or be a pampas wind bag, but he wasn't. Kit know he had something up his sleeve. 


	5. Part 5

Writer note: I've been in a horrid writing slump lately, so this part isn't as good as I want it to be. I hope it's good to yall though :)  
  
***  
  
"Is he secure?" Guinna asked as Kit walked through the door of Higher for Hire.   
He nodded. "He hasn't put up much of a struggle, and if we know Karnage as well as we do, there's something boiling in his devious mind."  
"I think he has more than just a plan cooking..." Guinna said, solemnly. She dropped onto the old red chair.   
"What do you mean?" Kit asked, and eyed his wife in curiosity.   
"I found this in Karnage's chambers." She pulled out a sheet of business-type paper from her skirt pocket and handed it to Kit. He took it, looking over it...what he read made his mouth drop open.   
"What is this about? Why are Becky and Baloo's name on here?"   
Guinna shrugged. "I don't know. Why would two people who have been dead for six years have their names on a sheet of paper in Don Karnage's chambers? And, who are the other people listed on here?"  
Kit looked at her long and hard. There was no explanation for it, but there was one who could give one. "He'll know."   
Just then, Shawn appeared with Molly in tow. "Found her."  
"Guinna!" Molly embraced her sister. "Thank goodness you're all right! I wanted to come, but Kit wouldn't allow that." She pulled away to find Kit's eyes burrowing holes into her.   
"We need to talk" he said, and answered her question before she could even ask. "You know what about. Now we have something important to tell you."  
*I'm dying to hear this* Molly groaned to herself.   
"We captured Don Karnage" Kit explained. "He's tied up in the cargo hold of the Stargazer."  
That was something Molly never expected. She was speechless, and at the same time fueled with anger towards the man who took away her mother. "He's here?" came out a hoarse whisper.   
Bowing his head, Kit said, "Yes." Molly glared at him, sending stinging knifes into her brother. She spun on her heel, and walked off. Shawn went to follow her, but was stopped by a tug. "Shawn, go home. We need to deal with this alone with Molly."   
"All right, sir. Can I call later to see how she's doing?"   
Kit nodded. "But, after that, don't come over or even call for a week." With that, Shawn left.   
Silence lingered for a long moment. "Are you serious of not letting Shawn come over for a week?" Guinna asked from behind Kit. He turned to her.  
"Yes, I am. Molly needs to be taught a lesson for disobeying me." Guinna was about to protest. "I know Becky would of handled it the same way. We need to work through this as a family."   
She cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly are we working through anyway?"   
Kit moved toward the door. "The truth."   
  
***   
  
The evening wasn't the best they had ever had. Kit didn't want to give up his authority over Karnage just yet. It was a very high risk, but he locked Karnage in a bottom floor closet anyway tied to a chair now. He was going to weed the truth out of the pirate captain even if it took physical threatening. Karnage was quite easy keeping authority over. It was Molly who was the biggest problem...  
"WHAT?! I can't see Shawn for a week?! It's not like a hide on the Stargazer and come with you!"   
"Molly, you still disobeyed me!"   
"I can't take this anymore!" Molly stormed to her room, slamming the door so hard it echoed through the whole building.   
The rest of the night was basically quiet. Guinna fell asleep early with Kit right behind her. Before they knew it, the sun was rising again. Kit was in the kitchen when Molly rushed down the stairs with her backpack in hand. Kit looked up to meet her eyes, but Molly averted his right away.   
"You're heading off to school early" he said, sipping his coffee.  
"I want to get out of this house as fast as I can" she replied, pushing pass him for the back door.   
"Can you spare a few minutes? I'm sending Wildcat to walk you there then he'll be there to pick you up."   
Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not being my watchdog, but I know you'll be too busy with your 'prisoner'. Have a good day" she said, dryly. "Tell Guinna good morning for me even though it isn't one, and tell Don Karnage I'd spit in his face, but I'm late for school." She walked out, heading to Wildcat's shed.  
Kit turned his attention to the closet in the next room. "Now time to have a little talk with Mr. Karnage" he said aloud. He sighed in relief as he opened the closet, clicking on the light. Karnage was still tied to the chair. He shut the door then tugged the gag from Karnage's mouth.   
"Mornin' Karnie."  
"Is there some sort of punishment you intend to inflict on my well-being for your own pleasure? I can tell you have that on your mind."  
"You have no idea what I have on my mind." Kit pulled up a wooden chest to sit, and drew the sheet of paper from his pocket. He presented it inches from Karnage's face. "What is this?"  
Karnage's chuckled. "It's a sheet of paper. Are you that estupid?"  
"No, Karnie, what does this mean on this paper?" He pointed to the fourth column. "Why is Miz Cummingham and Baloo's name on it?"   
"I do not know."  
"Why was it on your desk?"  
"Is that why you brought me to your trivial cargo business?"  
Kit pushed Karnage's shoulder. "Answer the question!"  
Moments passed with deadly glares shared between the two. Karnage finally spoke, "I want to talk to Guinna."  
"Fine." Kit trudged out the closet frustrated as ever. He found Guinna at the stove setting on the kettle. "Morning Gigi." She turned, her welcoming smile deflating at Kit's scorched face.   
"I'm guessing you talked to Karnage?"  
"Barely" he replied, plopping down at the table. "He wouldn't answer my question. Instead, he wants to talk to you."  
Guinna froze at the sink. "Did he say why?"   
Kit whirled around to face her with raised eyebrows. "I think I could guess." She heaved, but Kit stood, wrapping an arm around her. "I know how much you hate him. Believe me, I understand! But he might tell you the reason for that sheet of paper. You don't have to worry, I'll be next to the door listening. If he does anything to you, he'll never see the light of day again."  
"All right." She trusted her husband. It was, though, a frustrating challenge to go that closet to talk to the man she grudged. Guinna opened the door slowly, and walked in to find a look of delight on Karnage's face.   
"Guinna, what a pleasure to see you."  
Guinna glared down at him. "Listen, Karnage. I want you to answer the question now."  
"What question?" he asked, looking plainly innocent...if that could be accomplished.   
"Why is Baloo's and Rebecca's name on this sheet of paper?" she shouted, flinging the paper in front of him.   
Karnage's curl withdrew from his lip. "I do not know." Guinna flooded the room with the darkness of her mood. "Has anyone ever told you, you look ravishing when your mad?"  
She'd had enough. "No, because I was too busy choking them to death! Like I'm about to do with you!" She thrusted her hands to his neck, but caught control of herself. There was a moment of silence. "I wish I knew what your fascination is with me."  
"You are a grand piece of work, Guinna. We could do many things together."  
"If you adored me so much, then why when I was a child you locked me up in your slave camp…" There it was. Guinna had just answered her own question. The memory she had tried to bury far in her mind came to the surface.   
The slave camp.   
The paper was a list of all the people he had enslaved. But, why was Baloo and Rebecca's name on it? She raced out to tell Kit.   
"Kit! I know what the paper is for!" Guinna shouted.  
"What? Did Karnage tell you?" He held her shoulders to calm her down.   
"No, but I figured it out myself. It's a list of the people in his slave camp. I didn't even think of it. It was the memory I tried to get out my head. It has to be what its for..."  
She stared at him, a slight smile creeping out. It was the best news since...another memory burst clear and Guinna's smile faded. She hadn't told Kit. This really wasn't the best time again.   
"That makes sense" Kit started. "But, Baloo and Becky fell out that plane. How could they of survived that and been brought there?"   
"I don't know." She turned to the closet. "What I do know is, is that he can bring us there."   
Kit grimaced and sat down in the old red chair. "He's not going to help us. Not unless..."  
"...I persuade him."  
"Yeah." Kit sounded dismayed, then peered up at her. "You don't have to."  
"Yes, I do." Guinna gave a sigh, walking back into the closet bringing a chair along with her. Karnage grinned, and Guinna shot him a malevolent expression. She sat down.  
"Let's get one thing straight-"  
"I…" Karnage started, but Guinna immediately threw a hand over his mouth.   
"Don't say anything yet. Now, let's get one thing straight" she said, taking her hand from his mouth. "I hate you. No, actually, I despise you down to my gut. For some reason, you adore me. I don't get your fascination with me. Sixteen years ago, you captured my family, imprisoned us in a slave camp then had one of your crew murder my mother in cold blood. I don't see how you could idolize me so much and destroy my life at the same time. Please, give me a clear explanation for your actions!"  
Karnage was stunned by the speech she'd just laid on him. He sat for a moment in silence lost in thoughts about how to explain this 'crush' to her.  
"Guinna, it's hard to explain..."  
"Then start trying" she said, dangerously.   
Karnage nodded. She would finally weed the truth out of him. "When I first saw you, I thought you were just another snot-nosed child in my camp. You were lined up with other young captives, and I walked up to you thinking I would scare all the children into fearing me. I looked down at you and you looked right back into my eyes without a fear in the world then you handed me a paper. It was a little drawing you did of the ocean. That's when I knew I wanted you." Guinna's eyes went wide, but Karnage caught himself. "Never in the way you are thinking! I knew you were something special."   
"Just because I wasn't afraid of you and gave you a drawing?"  
"Yes." Karnage's answer was in full seriousness, though Guinna still had trouble believing the odd explanation. "I still have that drawing too."  
Guinna sighed dejected, lying her head in her hands. "I don't get it."  
"You gave me compassion."  
She snapped her head up. "Like you know anything about compassion!"  
"Please understand, Guinna."  
"I don't see how."  
They sat for minutes in quietness with tension growing between them. Guinna could hear fidgeting outside the door where Kit was most likely eavesdropping. It was time to speak again before he burst through the door in a panic.   
"I came in here to ask you a question I know you would say 'no' to, but I'll ask it anyway. Will you bring me and Kit to your slave camp?"  
Karnage cocked his head at her random question. There had to be a good reason, but he paid no mind. It may be his ticket out. "I will bring you there."  
"You will corporate?"  
"I will corporate to the fullest."   
Guinna stood, taking her chair with her. "Then we'll leave as soon as possible." 


	6. Part 6

Alissa: Dude, thanks :) I haven't felt like I been doing the series justice these last two chapters ((including this new one)). LOL, yeah, I made Karnage pretty strange yet realitic in a way. You are totally right about the obsession thing. When I first wrote this series four years ago, I was big time into pschology because my mom was in getting her degree in counseling. All the pyschology I was learning at the time spilled over into my fics. Just wait until the next part in this series, it digs deep in that subject. The 'baby' talk is coming soon :P  
  
***  
  
Molly moped around Higher for Hire bored out of her mind. Without Shawn around, she didn't have much to do. She could barely remember what she use to do before they met. She wanted out of the depressing building, but couldn't go anywhere...*because of my stupid punishment*. The anger she felt toward Don Karnage didn't help either, making her mind frequently think of devastating ways of how to get rid of him so maybe her misery could subside. She walked up to Kit and Guinna's room where they were discussing plans to fly to the island that housed Karnage's slave camp.  
"I think we should take the SeaDuck this time," Kit was saying, not hearing Molly's footsteps. ", since Wildcat still hasn't fixed the holes in the Stargazer from our last excursions. Do you think he's telling the truth, Guinna?"  
Guinna keep her gaze at the patchwork quilt utop their bed. "He was so.......sympathetic. I didn't want to believe him, but..." she looked up at Kit. "I'm afraid I do. What can he do now? He's caught."  
"I think he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. We need to be extra careful going to that island. But, do you think he's really going to help us?"  
Guinna heaved. Kit keep asking questions she had no solid answer to. "I hope so."   
Just then, Molly stumbled into their doorway. "Can I go for a walk?" she asked, brushing the hair out her eyes.  
"You know you can't" Kit said, standing up. He grabbed a pony-tail holder from the night stand, and pulled the girl's hair into a pony-tail.  
"You said I couldn't see Shawn. You never said I couldn't go for a walk."  
"It's dangerous right now."  
Molly shot daggers at him. "You call outside dangerous." She pointed to the doorway. "Danger is right in our downstairs closet! And, what's going on around here? What is this talk about going to an island?"  
Guinna sat Molly down on the bed and explained the whole story in detail. She was almost on the verge of tears when Guinna ended.   
"Your saying Mom and Baloo might be alive? I don't believe it."  
"We don't know if they are. That's why we're going to go there."  
Molly stood, backing away from the bed. "What will you do when you get there? What if they aren't there? Will you leave? Will you free the rest of the slave?"  
"After we see if they're there, we'll phone the police for help" Kit answered.   
"That doesn't sound like you two."  
Kit stood always, and grasped her shoulder. "We can't take risk anymore, Molly. We're responsible for a lot of things now."  
Molly was frozen in place, digesting all that had been said from the moment she walked in the room. Her whole life seemed to had just fallen from the sky and splattered to the ground. She wanted to believe so much that her mother and Baloo were alive, but how could she? She jerked her arm away, and stormed out without saying a word.   
"Kit." He stopped at Guinna's voice. "Just leave her alone for now."   
  
Molly ran down the stairs. She wanted to escape, disappear forever. Thoughts of hurrying to Shawn's house ran through her mind more than anything else, but she chose to talk with Wildcat instead. Passing by the downstairs closet, she heard her name being called. She paused then opened the door.  
"What do you want?" she asked Karnage, scornfully.   
"Could you please give me a moment of your time, my little bearess." Molly rolled her eyes at the comment, and began to close the door. "Wait! Molly, came back. I want to say one thing to you please."  
Molly hesitated, knowing it wasn't the greatest idea to talk to Karnage alone. Nagging doubts that needed to be proven keep her there. "Get it over with."  
Karnage smiled, slyly. "Did Guinna and Cloudkeeker tell you why I'm here and what they are planning to do?"  
"They finally did. What does that have to do with what you want to tell me?"  
"It is true your mother is still alive."  
Molly shook her head. "That's impossible. She fell out the Iron Vulture with Baloo."  
"But, they are alive" Karnage said, quickly. "Trust me for once. Go with us to the slave camp and you will see your mommy again."  
Molly had enough. She slammed the door, and ran out to the dock. Karnage had planted even more doubt into her mind. Maybe it would work for his advantage. Molly wiped away warm tears as she hurried to go see Wildcat.  
  
  
The sun set over the barren island of that once was Bermundas. A large, gray bear slumped back to his bunker. He had welded for hours that day, and was purely exhausted. He fell on the ragged hammock hanging in the small hut-like building. A petite brown bear walked in after him.   
"Hey, Baloo."  
"Hey, Becky. How was work today?"  
"Terrible" she replied, sitting on a crate near the door. "I had to do inventory on nails today."  
Baloo groaned. "You call that hard? I had to make all them nails."  
"Well, there's no need to fuss about it. It won't help." Rebecca paused, a forlorn look passing across her face. "I had a dream about the kids last night. They were all grown up and their lives were going on without us. I wish I knew how they are."   
Baloo rolled off the hammock, and put his arm around his old friend. "Don't worry, Becky. O'Karnie told us they had escaped. I know they have to be all right. Molly had Kit and Guinna to take care of her."  
"I know. Guinna...the poor girl just received a real place to call home. And Kit...he lost the only parents he ever knew. What if Molly was put in an orphanage?" The more she went on, the more frantic she became.  
"Becky, calm down. We've been over these questions several time in the pass few years we been here. We gotta keep hoping that one day soon someone will come free everyone here."  
Rebecca wiped a tear from her cheek. "I wonder if things would be different if the kids were *here*?"  
"I think we'd worry even more about them." Baloo hobbled back to his hammack.   
"You might be right" Rebecca replied, nodding. "I need to get back to my hut. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"It'll be okay, Beck. You'll see." Rebecca tried to smile before slipping outside. 


	7. Part 7

Set and ready, Kit lead Karnage on to the SeaDuck, making sure he was tightly fastened in the passenger's seat behind them. Molly had gone to school a half and hour before they're leave. Guinna flew while Kit navigated and keep an eye on Karnage. He'd given them directions before they left to go southeast of Cape Suzette which would lead them deep into the Tangelo Ocean.   
"I hope you're not trying to give us phony directions, Karnage" Kit said almost two hours into the flight. He'd looked over his maps for any islands in that area even though he knew well that there was no charted lands down there.   
Karnage tsked. "Now why would I do such a thing to you when I have nothing to lose? I would never give phony directions to my Guinna."  
The tension suddenly rose ten degrees. Kit gripped the armrest, driving a stake into his adversary's heart. At least, in his mind he was. "She's not yours' to claim. Guinna is my wife!"  
A gentle hand rested on Kit's arm making him flinch. "Enough with the arguing. Kit, there's the island!" Guinna said, pointing to a strip on the water. Kit strained his eyes, but spotted the small island in the distance.   
"I tell the truth, but you don't even believe me then."  
"Karnage, how can we get to the island without any of your pirates seeing us?" Guinna asked.   
He cocked an eye upward. "I don't think I should tell you."  
"Kit, take the controls" Guinna said, getting up before Kit could do anything drastic to their captive. She stepped back to Karnage calmly then, "We don't have time to play games! Either you tell us where we can land or I will push you off this plane myself!" Guinna would of been amused by the slight grin across Kit's face if she wasn't busy at the moment.   
"I love it when you're angry, but since you make threat, I will tell you. There is a dock on the farthest side of the island. It is the least used part of the island and should be safe to land."  
Kit flew far around the island, keeping a safe distance from being spotted. Guinna looked through the binoculars at the island. There, slaves were loading cargo planes and making various items and cooking for lunch. Pirate guards patrolled around with guns in hand. The scene triggered bad memories of her days in the camp. Guinna heaved, and set the binoculars down.   
Kit started to drop altitude and landed at the empty dock below. He made his way out first, peering around to see if anyone was in sight. The surroundings were vacant.   
"I'm surprised Karnage told us the truth" Kit said to Guinna as they set out on the dock.  
There was pause. "What if he's setting us up for a trap?"  
"We took a risk already coming here, Guinna."  
"I know" Guinna choked out. Her stomach started to twist, making her grimace.   
"I'll go into the camp" Kit said. His hand on her shoulder made Guinna jump. "You'll be all right?"  
She nodded, vaguely. 'Yes, I'll be fine." She watched him disappear into the jungle, vague imagined images of him at war from years ago flashed through her mind.   
  
Kit trekked through the jungle, carefully searching for any sign of Baloo or Rebecca or anyone who knew information on them. He came to a clearing where huts, lined in rows, were. Suddenly, familiar voices caught his ears.   
"Baloo! Get up! They're going to be looking for. You want to end up in the burial grounds?"  
"What? They're sending me to the burial ground?"  
"If you don't get to work, they will."  
Kit gasped in shock. "It's them!" He wasted no time, checking briefly for guards then dashing to the hut. He slipped in. Baloo and Rebecca had their backs turned to the entrance. Baloo was getting dressed as Rebecca tried to calm him down. They didn't even notice he walked in.  
"Calm down" Rebecca said. "As long as they don't catch you sleeping, they won't send you there. Okay?" She touched his cheek. Baloo composed himself.  
"Thanks Becky. You know how to get me calm."  
Kit just stood their watching the scene unfold. The two bears, all the sudden, turned to see him standing there. They all just stared in disbelief for several moments. Kit had to break the silence, for his disbelief was even grater.   
"Baloo…Rebecca…you are alive…" He wiped a tear from his eye.   
"Kit?" Rebecca gaped.   
"Kit" Baloo stuttered out also. He stepped pass Rebecca and up to his son, laying a hand on him. "You're here…but how…how did you find us? Did they catch you?"   
He held up a hand. "It's all right. I'm here to rescue you." He read their faces. "It's a long story. Let's just get out of here before anyone catches us."  
He peeked out the hut. Coast was clear. He signaled to them to follow him into the jungle. They trekked for several minutes before finding themselves near the beach on the far side of the island. Guinna was waiting anxiously. When she saw the trio walk through the brush, she fell to one knee. Kit ran to her, thinking she was fainting.   
"Guinna!" Rebecca cried, right behind Kit. "Are you all right?"   
"Yes" the tearing girl squeaked out. She wrapped her arms around Rebecca's neck. "You're here. He did tell the truth."  
"I can't believe you found us, Lil' Britches" Baloo said, standing beside Kit's tall figure. "Well, you're not so little anymore."  
Kit smiled. "That's okay. I missed you calling me that, Papa Bear. We better get back to the plane and get out of here."  
The four turned to the plane, but halted by frightening sight.   
"Hello, glad you could join us" Karnage said, confidently. Pulled to him was Molly, a knife against her throat.   
"Molly!"   
"Molly! My baby!" Rebecca tried to run to her, ready to tear Karnage in two, but Baloo held her back.  
"What are you doing here?" Kit asked. Molly's facade was strong, but the fear in her eyes betrayed her strength.   
"Karnage told me moma was alive. I had to come, but I knew you wouldn't let me. Kit, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
Kit raised a hand in a peace gesture, giving all he could to not lose his cool. "It's okay, Molly. Karnege, let her go. She has nothing to do with this."  
"I'll let her go." There was a wicked curl in his voice. "For an exchange."  
Guinna lowered her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Where was her backup? "I know you want me, Karnage."  
She heard a gasp beside her. Kit clutched her wrist. "Guinna, no!" She leaned close to his ear. "It'll be all right. Trust me. I love you." He stared at her in desperation.   
"Karnage, let Molly go." Guinna stepped forward. Karnage watched her carefully until she was a close distance near him. He released Molly, who ran to Guinna, confused.   
"What are you doing?"   
Guinna grasped her shoulders. "Go to moma." She pushed her sister away behind her. Molly dashed into Rebecca's arms.   
Karnage tugged Guinna to him, and whispered to her face. "I knew you would come around."  
"Let them leave the island right now."   
"I cannot do that" he replied, slyly.   
"I'd change my tone if I were you…"   
Karnage squinted an eye, wondering just what she meant. Just then, the sound of a dozen plane engines roared towards the island. Guinna took advantage of Karnage's distraction, and knocked the knife from his hand. Kit moved swiftly, catapulting Karnage to the ground - digging a knee into his back.   
Guinna looked down at him, heaving. "Looks like the calvarie is here." Her plan was falling into place. She'd called the Usland Coast Force that morning. She wasn't sure they'd take her call seriously, but it was a risk she had to take. Karnage would finally be in prison and the slaves of the island would be freed.   
  
***  
  
"How did you two survive the fall from the Iron Vulture?" Kit asked Baloo as he flew the family back to Cape Suzette.  
"Call it a coincidence" Ball started. ", but I had put on a parachute while we were waiting to get out. When me and Becky were pushed out, we got safely to the water…the pirates found us. That's how we got on the island."   
"I can't believe that you're here. I missed you so much, mom" Molly said sitting next to Rebecca and hugging her for the hundredth time.  
"I missed you more than every, Molly."  
Guinna smiled at the amazing scene. This was the time she'd been waiting for. "Kit?"  
"Yeah, Gigi?"  
She slid a hand down his chest from behind. "I have to tell you something that I been wanting to tell you for two weeks now."  
Kit looked up at her. "What's that?"  
"I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago. And Kit, we've joined the pudding club…" He cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant. "I have a bun in the oven." When he still didn't follow her, she blurted out for all to hear. "We're going to have a baby!"  
The end...but to be continued in the next part, "Almost Paradise". Thanks to everyone who has keep up with my series!!! 


End file.
